Games You Want Dan to Stream
Aka RH aka Dan Alt aka RT aka Phantom Phantom R *wuteveruguyswant CC00 *Hotel Mario (Do this one the most! Play it a secon time for those who missed it, andd a 3rd just in case. Also throw in one of the cutscenes to replace epic ones from TLoZ:SS.) *Mario is Missing *Pokemon Creepy Black *Zelda: The Wand of Gameleon *Link: The Faces of Evil *Zelda's Adventure *Do all of them or I send you to Lavender Town 'Master ventus' *The World Ends With You (everyone must see the epic-ness) *Minecraft (adventure maps) *Sonic Labyrinth *Sonic School House *Tails Sky Patrol *Sonic Genesis GBA *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic Chronicles: Dark Brotherhood *Sonic 06 *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Generations *Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc *Pac-Man World 2 *any game with a gameshark/action replay *Super Man 64 *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (only can be played on April Fools) *Mario is Missing (Same as TLoS) NintendoChamp89 *TF2 (when you get your Gaming PC) Faves3000 *An MLP game *Eversion *Minecraft *Bit.Trip Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien *Just Dance (Any installment will do, although preferrably 4) Moon Snail *Plants vs Zombies *SANIC SHUFFULL! *Minecraft *Intellivision lives *Bubsy 3d ToStopaGaben *Slendytubbies (with commentary) *SCP Containment Breach (with commentary) *Oregon Trail *Call of Duty: World at War (It's COD in WWII not any modern blam, so it's an actual good game) (with Commentary) *Marvel Vs Capcom *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (with commentary) *Superman 64 :trollface:(with commentary) Redsox1099 *Sonic 06 *Roblox *Amnesia *All of his brother's CoD games Mochlum *Donkey Kong Country (so he can lick it) UMG Ye, I know you can't Stream 3DS games yet. *Any Mario Galaxy *Paper Mario: Sticker Star (with commentary possibly?) *Sanic Unleashed *Animal Crossing (any) *Megaman Starforce 3 *Pokeman Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (when he gets it) *Luigi's Mansion (original) *The Simpsons: Hit and Run AwesomeCartoonFan01 Slender/That other Slender game I heard about. Gray Pea Shooter *Some pokemon game *super monkeyball *A CDI game *Conkers Bad Fur Day J. Severe * Kingdom Hearts * Angry Birds PC * E.T. The Video Game (somehow) * Sonic 06 * Demos for PlayStation 3 games (Final Fantasy XIII-2, Call of Duty, etc.) MissingNo * Sonic 06 (4th person who said it, so DO IT) * Pokemon Black 2 / White 2 * Some Mario game KingOfSpriters13 *Hotel Mario *Call of Duty *Sonic 06 *E.T. *Roblox *That online MLP game where you play as Derpy *Anything on Facebok but seriously *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Animaniacs HomerstarSB9 *Yoshi's Island *Ranbo (trollface) *Super Mario Land 2 *Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (trollface) Chromebolt *Super Meat Boy *I Wanna Be The Guy *Portal *Portal 2 *Drawn to Life *Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter *Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Super Paper Mario *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Minecraft *ROBLOX *Pokemon X *Pokemon Y Kajad *Minecraft. *Some creepy random online game Bowser & Jr. * If you're alive, still having any of your computers, have internet access, and still have your streaming equipment, and still being able to stream on whatever reason by then... Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 'JellyfishJam38 *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *'''Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *'BIG RIGS: OVER THE ROAD RACING!' *(laughs maniacally) *Oh yeah, don't forget Slender. Lulz *Dis game ovah here *Slender: Sanatorium *Team Fortress 2 *Amnesia *One Late Night Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Video Games Category:SAWNIK OHHH SIX IS THE BEST GAYEM EVA